


Transformers - What If

by phoenixburncold



Category: Transformers
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-04-06 21:39:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4237578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixburncold/pseuds/phoenixburncold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Let's just pretend the first movie from Bay was the only movie made. There now. All better. This takes place after the second wave of Autobots landed on Earth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is really just a mash of works I've done over the past few years. It's all set in the same universe. Some chapters will work with each other, other chapters will be random scenes. Each plot ending will be marked with this ^^^^ at the end of the chapter.

My name is Terra Anderson. I lived in a small town with my mom and dad. The war between the Decepticons and the Autobots started long ago, but it was only a few short days until the battle included us once the Autobots came to Earth. Only the government really knew why they came here, but my friends and I always thought it was because something of theirs was on Earth. We know the Decepticons came here very shortly before the Autobots did, and we know that the Autobots fought to keep us alive. For that we are all eternally grateful; or at least I thought we would be.  
For some reason, others disliked my heroes. I can never understand why people refuse to be grateful for amazing things.  
Decepticons and Autobots have fought against each other alone for so long. When we humans were introduced to the mix, we were both an asset and a cost. Our weapons, specific ones mind you, can burn through the hard skins of the Decepticons – and thus we can bring them down. But we are so small compared to them. I'd heard many stories of the Autobots throwing themselves in harm's way just to save a few of us. They were so kind, and courageous, and brave. But it's been eight years since we humans have fought with the Autobots, and yet the Decepticons still come to our planet. We cannot stop them from entering our world, but we can fight them on the ground. Sometimes we can see the battles between the groups of humans and Autobots and our enemies. Sometimes we can only hear them; other times we only see the damaged and deserted battlefield. I had always wanted to see them up close. I had always wanted to fight alongside them. I'd seen Optimus' face, and the others' as well, but only through the glass of the TV. Fascinated and awed by them, I wanted to help. I made a pact with my boyfriend that when we turned eighteen we would join their force.  
Oh Evan! We were only two months and three days apart, and we loved each other. Yes, I know, we were young, but I think sometimes you really can know love. We did everything together. His love for the Autobots was equal only to my own; we both shared stories we had heard about them and the few facts we knew about them. Sometimes during the night we'd stare out into the sky as we lay on the grass and try to guess which star hid their own Cybertron. Evan had gotten several good looks at a few of the battles, even though he lived only a few miles from me. We had only a year left until we were able to join as soldiers, and we were already experts at the longbow; we had equal amounts of two kinds of arrows – fatal to humans and fatal to Cybertronians.  
I was seventeen. Stories and reports were showing us the battles were coming closer and closer to our city, as if the Decepticons were searching for something that was either here or near us. The weapons that protected us from the Decepticons had been given out to the public three years before; only a few months after the government officially told us of the Autobots and Decepticons; too many cities had seen the war, too many people had been killed or had seen them.  
I practiced every day in the yard we had, or on the roof using small target circles. Of course I practiced with regular arrows. I had a quiver of twenty regular arrows, and twenty of the weapons against the Decepticons I kept always. The longbow and quiver almost never left my side, except when I was at school.  
Almost everyone carried a weapon with them – mainly because of the Decepticons but also because showing off a weapon discouraged those sticky fingered thugs. Most had their guns, slung on the side of their pants; but there were an assortment of weapons you could see – especially in the city. A few carried crossbows and quivers, others with a longbow or reverse curved bows. I'd seen slingshots with a small bag of hand-sized, metal stones; I once saw a half sword; and even saw a small assortment of throwing knifes. It's interesting to walk in a grocery store and see all the different people with their dozens of different of weapons; you can learn a lot about a person by their preferred weapon.  
The day my life changed was a weekend afternoon. Evan was going to practice with me like we had so many times before. I was standing on one side of my roof, shooting for the three inch long ribbon I had stuck on the other side. Three arrows were already in its center, and two were just a few centimeters away from them. The wind blew back my dark brown hair from my face and gave a soft refreshing twist on my skin. My parents were inside the house. Dad probably was still sitting on the computer writing one of his books and Mom was probably half asleep on the couch as our cat slept stretched out on her chest.  
It was a good afternoon, with the sun hidden behind several long clouds and a soft wind that blew infrequently. I was looking for Evan's rushed stride across the paved street as I gently placed the arrows back into their quiver.  
Then I heard it. A deep moan of metal before a shudder of the ground. I immediately dropped on all fours, my quiver strap tight in my hand. Squinting I saw several huge bodies a few miles away. I would never had been able to tell who they were if the sun hadn't shined out a brief moment. The red-blue skin of Optimus Prime, the bright gold of Bumblebee and Ratchet, the deep gray of the Decepticons – all suddenly shone brightly in the bright light. Those three Autobots moved towards the six Decepticons. I couldn't even see the group of humans, but I saw the bright shine of their weapons just before the sun was hidden again. The Decepticon that had fallen quickly picked himself back up before throwing himself towards the tallest figure, which I knew from facts and not sight was Optimus.  
For a few minutes the battle seemed to be won by the Autobots and NEST agents. Optimus took on three while Ratchet and Bumblebee took on one and two. Several times the three Autobots would shift, forcing their Decepticon opponent onto another, fresher, Autobot. Optimus and Ratchet (I could distinguished the medic because of his lights on his shoulders when the sun would poke out) switched opponents several times with each other, inflicting more damage on their former opponent. For a moment it looked like they had won. Three Decepticons were already dead, and the remaining three held great wounds.  
Then the earth began to tremble. I turned around and gasped. Seven Decepticons were making their way towards the Autobots, and, ultimately towards me. I looked back at the Autobots. I knew they had sustained several wounds themselves. There was no way they could take out these new seven and the remaining three. Hardly thinking I reached into my quiver and activated one of the golden weapons. I locked it into place with my recurve bow and aimed.  
I had heard that if they are struck in their head, or struck directly in the center of their chest, they would fall just like any human. And even with my poor eyesight, their chests and heads were easily spotted. Taking careful aim with surprisingly steady hands I shot at the closest Decepticon's head. The weapon, charged fully, glowed golden before entering the head. Within a few seconds he fell to the ground, sparks shooting from his forehead. It had been a direct hit. The others around him stopped, looking around a moment. Within that precious time I aimed and fired three more arrows. The first hit a shoulder, I swore softly. The second entered the Decepticon's chest and he fell to the ground only a few feet away from his comrade. I grinned. The third entered the side of the head, causing mad sparks to shoot from the gray body. His eyes went out and he stumbled. By then it was obvious they knew where the weapons were coming from. I saw each of them look towards me and in one breath they were charging straight for me. I shot out the remaining weapons, a few striking their aim; most entered an arm or upper chest. Shooting moving targets was much more difficult than a still ribbon. Two others fell to the ground in a crash. Those remaining closed in on me. The first one simply swiped at me. I ducked, but the metal of his arm hit my back, making me fall against the roof. Suddenly the sound of running feet surrounded me. I looked up a quick moment and smiled. The three Autobots were fighting the remaining Decepticons – leaving behind six gray bodies.  
The battle was deafening. I clutched the roof, not daring to move. It was a breathtaking thing to watch. They moved so fluidly. Weapons were drawn and fired, or slashed. They hardly stumbled, instead they moved forward when hit, as if to dare their opponent to do better next time. Suddenly a dark shadow covered me. I looked up and screamed. A Decepticon body was crashing down, his eyes blackened and his body sparking madly. His arm slammed into my body, knocking me off the roof and several feet away from the home on the ground. Bones broke, pain shattered through me. He crashed into the house; that was the last thing I saw before his great hand slammed into me and the world went black.  
My body _hurt_. That was the first thing that went through my head when my consciousness came back. I opened my eyes slightly. I found myself lying in a deep crater, entire body aching. I breathed in only to gasp. That hurt, and suddenly I was coughing up blood. I moaned deeply, feeling my body bleed. My head pounded. I struggled to breathe only to cough out more blood.  
“Somebody help!” a voice screamed from the top of the crater. The sound of sliding dirt came from my left and suddenly a familiar face was kneeling beside my body.  
“Evan,” I whispered before coughing blood. Everything around me was blurred, but I could see his worried green eyes and could feel his soothing touch on the side of my head.  
“Someone get an ambulance over here,” called another voice. I looked up moving only my eyes and saw a crowd of people. I breathed shallowly, overpowered by the smell of blood and dirt.  
“We've got to get her out of there,” said another man. “Does anyone have some rope? Anything to pull this girl out?”  
My eyes slid to half open. Evan was tossed something a few minutes later and he gently moved me so he could put it under my body before he tossed it to the other side of the crater. Slowly I was being lifted up and out from the crater. There's no other feeling than the feeling of being suspended in the air. My head, arms and legs hung towards the ground, but my body... my body was almost flying. I moaned again as I struggled to keep my eyes opened. I was only a few feet lifted when they began to close again. Before they closed completely, a great yellow body walked towards the edge of the crater; I just saw him begin to kneel before I faded.


	2. Chapter 2

When I woke again, I saw Evan sitting beside the bed in a chair. He looked tired, his eyes circled with the beginnings of nasty black bags. He was looking at sadly at me, a tired, worried look on his face as his eyes trained on my hand. I smiled weakly before whispering to him, “You look horrible.”  
Evan jerked slightly before meeting my eyes. His face was transformed by the smile he gave me. “You're awake,” he said softly before moving closer. I grasped his hand, weakly holding it. His smile deepened, making me smile as well.  
“How bad am I?” I asked softly, not daring to take too deep of a breath.  
His smile faded slightly, but his eyes met mine and did not waver. “You had a punctured lung, three broken ribs, and one messed up shoulder. Plus several cuts and bruises, all of which you should feel the moment they take you off those painkillers. Until then, you should feel great.” He smiled again, making me smile as well. I was sore for the most part, but on the inside of my body, no doubt because of the work the doctors had done. But he was right.  
“I do feel great,” I said softly, a smile on my face. “How long have I been out?” I asked him. He shrugged.  
“About two days.”  
I sighed softly. “A lot can happen in two days,” I said, looking up at the window behind Evan. He nodded, but still smiled.  
“And some things,” he said, excitement creeping into his voice even though I could tell he was trying to keep it back, “can be life-changing.” I looked at him curiously before a great head appeared at the window.  
“How is she?”  
I gaped at the window. I couldn't help it. Excitement fluttered through my body to settle at my stomach. Standing there, with only his head in view, was Ratchet. His eyes held concern as he looked first at Evan and then to me. I lay there with my mouth open. I had never been that close to an Autobot before; I had never been that close to any Transformer until that day with the Decepticons. I studied him without realizing it. His face held intricate lines that I had never noticed before; small, but helping to form his face in such ways that made him unique.  
“You're awake,” he said softly, the relief in his deep blue eyes so clear they seemed to fill the room with it.  
“Evan,” I breathed. “That's... Ratchet.” The Autobot medic and Evan shared a smile.  
I hardly breathed as Ratchet chuckled softly. “You did tell me she was going to do that,” he said to Evan, “but I had thought she would have been a little better then you were.”  
“What?!” I sputtered.  
The Autobot grinned even deeper, and his eyes actually seemed to glow brighter with good humor. “You did a very brave thing,” he said, focusing his gaze towards me again. “We would have never been able to defeat so many of our enemies. Especially with Bumblebee's torn leg and my own cut shoulder. Your aim was remarkable. By the time we had reached them, most were already too weak to put up much of a fight. For that we are grateful.” I nodded slowly, able to close my mouth.  
“My aim wasn't too bad either,” interjected Evan.  
The Autobot nodded, a grin on his face again. “You have already received our thanks youngling,” he said in good humor. “However, now that Terra is awake, I suppose I can say it again.”  
“He knows my name,” I breathed.  
The medic smiled again to me. “We know many things about you Terra Anderson. And it seems you know much about us as well.” I nodded, my eyes still wide with amazement. “That is good,” he said, “You will have need for all your knowledge and skills once you are on your feet again.” I blinked, unsure whether or not I was truly awake or not.  
“Should we tell her now, or wait until the shock has worn off?” Evan asked the medic, all teasing gone.  
The medic straightened slightly before turning his eyes to look me over. “She needs rest. Many things have yet to be told to her... some things that should not have to be said.” At that moment heavy footsteps came from outside the window. Ratchet stood completely straight and turned towards the figure, both their lower chests within sight of the window.  
“How is she?”  
I gasped; not needing to see the blue flash that caught the edge of the sun to know who spoke. The kind authority within his voice told me it all. “Optimus Prime,” I breathed.  
“Awake,” the medic answered, his voice soft with tenderness. “Weak, but awake.”  
“Good. The medics here say within a few days she will be completely healed. Does she know?” For a moment there was silence. “She must learn the truth Ratchet,” Optimus' voice held only kindness.  
“It is not something she needs to know. Not yet.”  
“HELLO!” Evan jerked as well as the two. I had managed my best yell, and was rewarded with a shattering pain from my chest – but at least it worked. “Tell me what?” I said softer, looking into Evan's eyes.  
Sadness and pity swirled through them as he gazed on me. Ratchet's sigh was deep. But it was Evan who answered. “Terra...your...your parents...they were...they're dead.”  
I gasped. I couldn't move, could hardly breathe. “I'm so sorry,” Evan was saying. “They died instantly, with no pain.” I gasped in another breath. The small monitors to my side began to sound. “Dead?” I whispered.  
“She needs to rest,” Ratchet said. I noticed Evan moving toward the machines I was hooked up to before I slipped away.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke during the cool darkness of night. Evan still sat beside me, his hand covering mine. I cried... unable to do anything else. He stayed by my side, even coming to sit on the bed to hold me in his arms. My parents were dead. There was nothing left of my home except rubble. Evan's comfort was steady, and filled with empathy. He laid my head against his shoulder, holding me in his arms. His parents had died in a car crash last year, so he knew what it was like.  
Evan told me what had happened. He had been running to my home when he saw the few Decepticons I had shot fall to the ground. He had seen the Autobots fighting against the Decepticons only feet away from my home. And he fought as well. Several Decepticons felt the sting of his own arrow weapons before they all fell. The Decepticon that had fallen on my home was dead before he hit the ground. The house was destroyed under the great body. Evan had seen me fall. I lay in the crater with the Decepticon's hand over me. It was Bumblebee who pulled the arm away from me. And it was Ratchet who had knelt down and carried me within him to the hospital. My parents were pulled out of the rubble a few hours later. The doctors said they had probably been killed instantly. That was some relief.  
To cheer me up, Evan also told me what had happened with the Autobots. While the doctors were working on me, Ratchet and Bumblebee spoke to Evan. “We don’t have many with the aim you two have,” Ratchet had said. “When she is well again, will you join us?”  
Evan chuckled slightly as he recalled it. “The shock of having them speak to me had just worn off – just in time to have the shock of them wanting us on their team fill me.”  
I smiled, still weak, but enjoying the story. “I, of course, sat there a moment with my mouth wide open, but finally managed a 'yes... of course we will!' Both of them looked relieved. But I couldn't believe it when Optimus came to me.” For a moment he was silent. “He's so much more than I had ever imagined. I was only able to be with him a few minutes, but he's... he's just so... majestic I guess. He was... well, he seemed worried about you. I don't really know why.”  
“The Decepticon he fought was the one who hurt you.” We jerked before turning towards the window. Dawn was just showing its colors, spilling them over the yellow body. Bumblebee stood there, his eyes on us. “He blames himself for your parents' death, and for your own injuries.”  
I blinked up at the warrior. “Why?”  
The Autobot smiled softly, a sad look in his eyes. “That is what Optimus does. He forgives himself after a while. He is a strong warrior, a wise leader, and a good friend. He is willing to give, and takes little in return. That is just what Optimus does.” I nodded, understanding before breathing out softly. “You are so weak,” Bumblebee whispered softly, eyes concerned as he gazed upon me.  
“I'll be alright,” I said softly, tired again.  
Bumblebee shook his head slowly. “I am always amazed at the hardships your body can endure and heal from. You are so much fragile then us, yet you can stand the pain and the wounds we can.”  
I leaned my head against Evan's shoulder. “Rest Terra,” he whispered, brushing my hair back with a strong and gentle hand. I sighed softly before fading away.  
~Later~  
“Will she be able to stand soon?” The soft words woke me. Evan was gone, and the window had been opened, Optimus' voice carried to me.  
“The doctors say she'll be strong enough by morning tomorrow.” Ratchet stood in front of his leader, only a few feet away from the window. I could see Optimus' body shrug with a sigh.  
Ratchet saw it also. “You mustn't blame yourself Optimus. You had no idea what would happen.” Optimus sighed again. “It was something that happened,” Ratchet continued, “and there is nothing you can do to change it.”  
“I know,” Optimus said softly, “it just seems that no matter what we do, these humans get injured.”  
“Optimus, they are strong.”  
The Autobot leader nodded. “They are. The stars bless their creator. They are.” I shifted my tired body before I hissed in my breath. Apparently they had taken me off the painkillers, because deep aching pains shot up from my leg and chest. I had closed my eyes against the sudden pain, and when they opened again Ratchet was gazing over me. His eyes seemed to glow brighter a moment.  
“Your wounds are healing nicely,” he said looking into my eyes. I grinned a moment before sinking my head against the pillow again.  
“She is still so weak.” Optimus' voice was soft.  
“She is growing stronger,” Ratchet said with confidence. “The medicine they had her on is now wearing off and her body can naturally heal itself. All bodies heal better when on their own.”  
I saw Optimus nod before he turned to look at me again. I smiled, tired, but determined not to fade away in front of the single being I had always wanted to see with my own eyes. He looked into my eyes before nodding, a small glimmer of what I thought was a smile on his face before he moved out of my vision.  
I met Major Lennox a few hours later. He even saluted me. He formally invited me to join the NEST team. I gratefully accepted. He briefed me on what they were planning to do to get me out of the hospital.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was in a mood so figured I'd post this. It's cute to see old writings. Editing like this is more fun too.

A week later, after medicine that had Ratchet's touch all over it, I was ready. Evan left my side only to talk with the Autobots, soldiers, and doctors. Twilight had fallen on a relatively normal day; the day creatures beginning to rest and the night creatures waking. I was walking, slowly, but walking without too much pain. I would have my full strength soon, with assurances that I would make a full recovery after another week. Evan walked by my side, ready to catch should I need him, my supporting shadow, my lover, my friend.

Evan had brought me shorts and a tee-shirt to wear only a few days after I had woken up. It was a sense of normality in a world with little familiarity, a world I had woken up to, with Evan by my side. The window was open and I walked to it, the soft breeze coming from the outside world. I smiled as the wind pushed against my hair; spring was turning to summer, my favorite season. Pressing my palms against the sill, I looked out at the world. With my bad eyesight and the glare of the lights, I could only make out the few glimmers of satellites in the sky, bright but fuzzy dots that managed to pierce through the darkness of space. The moon was rising, half full. Evan leaned against the sill, smiling.

Suddenly a great shadow came across us - Optimus. His shadow cast toward us only for a moment before he moved to his destination, the far edge of the hospital. He moved with grace even for his size, going to lean against the building and tilting his head up to the sky above us all. He leaned gently against the building, no doubt having estimated exactly how much pressure he could put on it without it breaking. I knew he had been among those stars, at least once, and wondered what he thought about them. Could he name them, in the languages of Earth and his own? Did he see them as cold or living, or perhaps both?

His eyes met mine and I watched them soften before he gave me a small smile. I promised myself, somehow, I would give back to this Autobot who had given so much for us. 

"Terra."

I turned back to Evan. He had pulled his hood over his head and was standing straight, eyes on mine.

"It's time," he said, glancing at his watch. I nodded before meeting Optimus' eyes again. He nodded and I shifted, closing the window and pulling on the sweatpants and hoodie Evan had brought in earlier that day over the clothes I already wore. Putting my hood up, I took Evan's hand.

The military had paid for my stay. We left under the cover of darkness to avoid the few news stations who were still camped in the hospital parking lot and to keep any other unwanted attention away.

Evan and I stepped out of the hospital. I looked at the news vans that had lingered after dark. I felt sorry for the men and women who slept in those vans, hoping that this story was their big break. I sighed softly but followed Evan as he led the way. The night was chilly, the breeze stiffer now. I was glad for the warmth of the hoodie. "This way," a man whispered, seemingly sprung from the pavement. It was Major Lennox, his eyes sharp as he pierced the night air, searching for any threat. "Hurry," Lennox urged, leading us into an already open van. The driver started the truck the moment we got into the vehicle and we moved through the darkness with only two small beams of lights to guide our way. A few minutes later, a semi-truck came up behind us, streaked in red and blue in a familiar design.

"We should reach the base an hour after sunrise," the Major told us. "Get some rest if you can." He flashed us a grin. "Though I doubt you will."

We grinned back.

Evan and I watched the sun rise four hours later, on the plane we had gotten into three hours ago.

That was the day we began our lives.

~

We arrived on time, Lennox and Optimus leading the way to one of the many entrances of the massive base, where a large group had come to meet us. Stepping off the plane, Evan took my hand. "This is it," he said, his eyes shining with anticipation and joy matched by his smile. I grinned back at him and nodded, taking a breath as I saw the team. 

All of the Autobots were there.

Jolt with his eager face, Sideswipe with his sleek design, Arcee with her kind eyes, Ironhide with his commanding yet gentle figure, Ratchet with a smile, Bumblebee blinking eagerly at us.

There were many human soldiers as well. Among them were Sam and Mikaela Witwicky, the two humans who had first met the Autobots. Both were officers now, working in NEST, though away from the battlefield. Mikaela had become a medic for the Autobots, her skills in metals and repairs called upon by Rachet and Jolt - the two Autobot medics. Sam typically worked in drone surveillance and worked with the strategic department of NEST. Then there was Chief Master Epps, who grinned at us, pumping our hands in hearty handshakes first after Lennox had introduced us to the team.

Optimus had moved to stand among his team, his eyes looking over the event with a storm of emotions in them. He stood tall, yet I saw deep sadness I could not understand. I cocked my head slightly, looking at him. Optimus blinked, catching my gaze again. I could not move, caught in the intensity of his gaze. The ruger to help him, to know him better grew stronger.

Then suddenly Sam clapped me on the back, a grin on his face. "Welcome to the family," he said kindly. "I hear you're a great shot." 

I smiled at him. "I guess," I said, shrugging. 

"You'll have to tell me your story," he said. 

"Only if you tell me yours," I shot back with a grin. 

Sam's grin widened. "Absolutely." 

I smiled back at him before turning to look at Optimus again, but the Autobot was walking away now, along with Bumblebee and Ratchet. 


	5. Chapter 5

"Both of you will work alongside another Autobot," Major Lennox told us. "Or rather, _on_ an Autobot."

Evan and I stared at Lennox, our mouths open slightly. We had expected to work alongside the humans of NEST, but no one had ever seen humans _on_ the Autobots. Evan and I held our crossbows in our hands, a quiver on our backs holding forty golden arrows. Lennox, hands clasped behind him, grinned slightly at our looks. "This is a new development we are hoping will give us a further edge on our enemies. An Autobot has requested both of you to be...well a partner."

The unmistakable sound of metal feet came from the Autobot hanger. Jolt walked out, followed by Optimus. "Jolt has requested you Evan," the Major said once the Autobots came to a stop near us. "And Optimus asked for you Terra."

Both Autobots held out their hands once they had knelt. Optimus' gaze held my own. There was a deep kindness in those blue orbs as we studied one another. I wondered why he had asked for me, why the leader of the Autobots would want a barely grown human by his side. He smiled kindly and I returned it before climbing into his hand. He was warm, the metal skin of his hand not much different from what I had expected. There was a pulse under the metal, a pulse that mimicked my own hand.

"Ratchet, through some experimentation, has found humans can be bonded with Autobots," Lennox said. "Your mental elasticity makes you two the perfect choices. Some of us are a little jealous," Lennox added with a grin. "You two will be linked to the Autobots' main line of communication. You'll hear everything between them."

It was Ratchet who walked us through the bonding process - or at least the beginning of it. We had moved to the Autobot's hanger, Lennox leaving us with a smile and a look in his eyes that I couldn't quite read. We were surrounded by all the Autobots, the four of us in the center of the circle they had made around us. I sat in Optimus' palm, the warm metal somehow comforting. Evan did the same in Jolt's palm. I looked around, honored to be allowed here, amazed at how quickly my life had changed. 

Ratchet smiled, his eyes on us. "This is a delicate process," he started, looking at both Evan and I. "It will take time. But since I'm told you both have had some practice with the human form of meditation, it may be easier for you. This bond, once made, cannot be unbroken." 

Evan and I nodded, somber and ready. 

"Close your eyes," Ratchet instructed. 

We obeyed. 

"Feel the life within you. We are not so different. Cybertronians have sparks just as humans have souls. They are one and the same. This essence cannot die, only transform. Feel your life and feel the life of the Autobot who holds you. Join your essence with him. Spark and soul as one. Breathe."

Perhaps it was because we were used to meditating, or perhaps it was because we were so much more alike than we could have thought, but it did not take long before the bond was made. I felt the warmth of my body bleed into the heat from Optimus' hand. I felt my energy, dim compared to that of Optimus but nevertheless strong, merge into the energy of the Autobot. My hand set flat against Optimus' palm, I felt the merge.

Light filled my senses. Memories flooded through me - I saw Optimus' life through his own optics. For a brief moment I knew the language of Cybertron. I saw the beginning of the Great War between the Cybertronians; I watched Cybertronians given life, pulling themselves from the planet and grow strong only to be killed in battle after endless battle. I watched close friends fight and die, their sparks flying through the air as they left the bodies. I felt the anger, rage, and relief Optimus felt. I endured the wounds Optimus received. Optimus' life was now mine; and my own life was now Optimus'.

It all happened within seconds. The bond was made, forged of energy that could never be destroyed.

I took a gasping breath as I opened my eyes. I felt Optimus' palm against me and I also felt the ghosting sensation of someone sitting in my own palm.

_Are you unharmed?_ Optimus asked me silently.

I turned to look into his eyes. _I'm fine_ , I replied with a smile.

Through Optimus' bond, I became connected to the web of consciousness the Autobots had. Emotions swirled around the team, welcoming. Each Autobot had a certain energy about them and while it would take time to learn them well, I could identify each Autobot. Another energy joined us quickly - Evan, only a few minutes after me. 

_Very good,_ Ratchet thought with a smile. "Now, see if you can call the Autobot metal to you." 

Ratchet showed us a mental image of what he wished us to do and what the end result would be. Evan and I placed our hands against the palms we sat in and called. Metal rolled off Optimus' palm, coating my legs. It was only a little metal, so negligible Optimus didn't even feel a difference. 

_Incredible,_ I thought, a rush of awe flooding me.

Optimus smiled, amused. His optics grew smaller, warmth pouring from them. I was in a new family now, made of metal and weaponry, but also of great strength and warmth.


	6. Chapter 6

The trick was to know where to stand. After many different moves, my place was settled a foot or so away from Optimus' head, on his shoulder where I was a small enough target without being too close to his head or the swinging part of his shoulder. Evan found a place similar on Jolt. The metal that held us in place came from the Autobot's own skin, a manipulation of their metal that bound our legs in place and stretched up our spines, keeping us still while allowing us to twist. The metal coating could only be taken off by a clear instruction from either Autobot or ourselves. It acted as both protection and glue. We ran several mock battles between the Autobots over the next two weeks, becoming more and more comfortable with the way Optimus and Jolt moved in battle.

We also grew mentally. We learned to close our minds to the others, how to open certain bonds and leave others blocked. Just because we were all in each others' heads didn't mean there was no more privacy.


End file.
